Happy Birthday Lavi!
by darkotter
Summary: It's Lavi's birthday, but apparently, no one in the whole of the Black Order knows or cares!


**Happy Birthday Lavi! Today is Lavi's birthday! Even if I post this rather late, I post it none the less! Woot! So, it's rather rushed, since I had to throw it all together in the time of about an hour, but what d'you think? Rather crazy, but still... here! Review?**

* * *

Today was a special day. Today was August 10th. But no one realized this. They just continued on with their lives, not worrying that today was August 10th, not knowing it was special.

Or special to one person. And that one person was Lavi. Lavi liked August 10th… well, kind of. August 10th was his birthday. It was his 19th. And no one realized it. Not a single person in the whole of the enormous Black Order.

Lavi woke bright and early on said day, got dressed and ran a brush impatiently through his hair. Not that this did much, but made it a little better than his bed hair. Securing his bandana, he walked out of his room.

And there were no people. Not a single person that he could see. _Maybe they're in the dining hall or something. Or the library. I hang out in the library a lot; maybe they're in there!_ He hoped and headed toward the library.

Peering into the library, he only saw Bookman. Well, that was _someone_. He could tell Bookman at least. He walked into the library and said very loudly,

"Bookman its my—" and was promptly kicked out of the door once more.

"Go bug someone else!" said Bookman angrily and entered the library once more, closing the doors behind him.

"—Birthday," Lavi finished as he pushed himself up off the ground.

Securing his headband back onto his head, he looked around. _Dining hall now, since I've been kicked painfully out of the Library… stupid panda, didn't even wish his apprentice a happy birthday!_

He reached the dining to find the doors locked. "Locked? When has the dining hall ever been _locked_?" he asked aloud.

"There was a big mess," said someone behind him. Lavi jumped slightly and looked around.

Miranda was standing there, smiling at him.

"Oh hi Miranda!" he said, glancing back at the doors. "It didn't by any chance have anything to do with a Komlin?"

She giggled. "Actually, it did!"

"Hey Miranda, did you know that today's my—" He was cut off once again by an explosion above them. Miranda looked up as dust drifted down.

"Oh no… he's at it again! I-I'm gonna go see if I can do a-anything. Sorry Lavi!" she apologized and, still looking at the ceiling, rushed away.

"Wait!" he called out, raising a hand, but she had already disappeared. "Why does everyone desert me?"

Lavi slumped against the door of the dining hall, listening to the crashes above. He heard shouts as well, then a deafening boom and silence.

"Wonder if they got it?" he asked aloud, listening. He heard a cheering, so he took that as a yes, they had gotten it.

He got up, heading toward the Science Department Room, where the excitement probably had taken place.

"Hey! Come back here! Bean Sprout!" a voice shouted as he went up a level. It sounded like Kanda.

Lavi paused, then saw Allen pelting out of the Science Department Room door, glancing back. The doors slammed open again and Kanda ran out, holding Mugen and chasing Allen.

"I'm gonna _kill_ you Bean Sprout!" he shouted as he chased after Allen.

"NO! Kanda, I didn't do anything!" Allen yelled, running past Lavi. He didn't even seem to see him.

"Hey Allen! Kanda!" Lavi called after them as they continued their chase. But they didn't pause in their antics. "Oh come on…"

"Lenalee!" he said, surprised. Lenalee had come hurrying out of the door, following Kanda and Allen. Lenalee stopped.

"Hi Lavi," she said, glancing to where Kanda and Allen had disappeared.

"It's my—"

"EIIYYY! KANDA, KANDA I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!"

"…Sorry Lavi, but I have to… go!" she said, running off from where the cry had come from.

"Why is this happening to me?!" Lavi voiced loudly, slumping over the railing.

"Um, Lavi, could you come with me for a second?"

Lavi jumped a foot in the air. He turned.

"Oh, s-sorry!" Miranda was standing before him again. As he calmed down, he nodded.

"Why? Where?" he asked as he followed her down the stairs. "Isn't the dining hall closed?"

"Mhmm. Close your eyes and take my hand," she said, grabbing his hand and leading him down the hall.

"Why do I have to close my eyes?" he asked, but did it all the same. He only had one eye, so it was more like close your 'eye' instead.

"Almost there," he heard her say. He heard a door open and she let go of his hand.

"Miranda?" he asked his eye still closed. "Can I open my eyes?"

Silence met his ears. "Miranda?" he asked, opening his eye just a sliver. Surprised, he opened it fully. It was dark; he couldn't see a thing.

"Hello?" he called out, completely confused.

The lights flashed on, blinding him and a very loud noise met his ears.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LAVI!"

He blinked, able to see and gasped. Everyone was standing in the dining hall, holding up glasses and mugs. In the center of the mass, an enormous cake stood.

He just gapped then Allen, Lenalee and Miranda came up to him.

"Happy Birthday Lavi," said Allen, smiling and giving him a glass.

"S-so was that all for show?" he asked, referring to the explosions and the chase between Kanda and Allen he had seen.

"Yes. Well, not entirely," said Lenalee.

"Huh?"

"See this?" asked Allen, pointing at a Band-Aid on his cheek. "Him chasing me wasn't really part of the plan."

"What'd you do?"

"Suggested that he dressed up… bad idea on my part, but it distracted you and gave me time to get over here!"

Lavi stared at him, then smiled widely. "Thank you!" he said, hugging all three of them.

And so went August 10th. A very special day for one person who thought everyone else had forgotten. But they hadn't. It was a special day for them as well. A friend's birthday is just as special as your own.

* * *

**Woot! Happy Birthday Lavi... again. xDD. Reviews? Did you like it?**


End file.
